


Hurricane Nathan, Hurricane Andrej

by LivinOnARarePair



Series: Inside A Hurricane [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a Hurricane knows what it's like Inside a Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Nathan, Hurricane Andrej

**Author's Note:**

> These two weren't in the preview fic, but I couldn't resist writing them.

“You okay?” Nathan asks, running his heel over Andrej’s bare thigh, the best comfort he can offer in this position.

Andrej looks up at him and smiles, gap-toothed and adorable, and goes back to what he’s doing.

“Hey,” Nathan says, nudging Andrej’s hip with his knee. “Hey, look at me.”

Andrej looks up, bangs falling over his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Nathan repeats.

“Yeah,” Andrej nods.

“I’m not going to break,” Nathan says, and Andrej drops his head guiltily. “I know I’m small, but I’m still a hockey player.”

“I know,” Andrej says quietly.

“Okay,” Nathan says. “So give it to me then. Show me what you’ve got.”

Andrej just looks at him for a moment, then hikes Nathan’s leg a little higher on his hip, and drives in a little harder. When Nathan doesn’t shatter, he gains confidence and loses his cautiousness bit by bit until he’s _really_ fucking Nathan.

After they’ve both come and come down, they lie side-by-side in Nathan’s bed. Nathan nudges at Andrej. “Told you I wouldn’t break.”

Andrej smiles at him, and Nathan leans over to kiss him chastely. “Hey, listen. Next time . . . Do you want me to top?”

Andrej looks over at him, green eyes bright. “Would you?”

“Yeah,” Nathan nods. “If it would make you more comfortable.”

Andrej nods, thinking it over. “Maybe try?”

Nathan nods. “Okay.” When Andrej still won’t look at him, Nathan says, “Look, it’s okay. I get it, really. And it’s no big deal which way we do it. Okay?”

Andrej looks up at him, the hint of a smile playing over his lips. “Okay.”

“Great,” Nathan says. “Now go fix us some sandwiches.”

Andrej gets up and is halfway to the door before Nathan can call him back and tell him he was kidding. Sometimes it hard to have a foreign boyfriend.

*********

The next time, it’s Nathan between Andrej’s legs. “Have you bottomed before?” he asks, slicking up his fingers.

Andrej blushes and nods.

“Great,” Nathan says. “So I don’t have to go too easy on you.” He smiles so Andrej will know he’s kidding. He opens Andrej up with skilled fingers, getting Andrej shaking and sweating before he’s even put his cock in him. When it’s getting to be too much for Andrej, he slips his fingers out and rolls a condom on, slicking himself up.

“You good?” he asks, positioning himself at Andrej’s hole.

Andrej nods, and Nathan slides in. It’s a little awkward at first, finding a rhythm despite their size differences, but they eventually manage it, and it’s actually really fucking great. Andrej comes pretty fast, then gets Nathan to strip off the condom and fuck his mouth until he comes down the back of Andrej’s throat.

After, laying side-by-side again, Nathan nudges Andrej again. “Was that better?”

Andrej blushes and nods minutely, like he doesn’t want to hurt Nathan’s feelings by admitting it.

“Listen to me, Andrej,” Nathan says, turning over on his side to look at the younger boy. “It’s okay that you like it that way better. It doesn’t offend me if you do, okay?”

Andrej nods and smiles at him. Nathan leans over to kiss him. Maybe one day he’ll get Andrej to understand.


End file.
